leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PAXY01
An X-cuse to Come Out and Play (Japanese: ガルーラ、待つ , Wait) is the first round of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In a flashback, and his , Kanga, a , and Li'l Kanga, her daughter, are gloriously winning a match against his opponent's , making X the winner of the Junior Tournament. Commentators state that none of the other participants in the tournament were a match for him. Praising him, they wonder what he will become in the future. They even think he is worth becoming part of the Elite Four. Drawing the whole world's attention due to his massive skill at his young age, everyone thinks of him as a symbol of hope. However, this was ages ago and X never leaves his room anymore. In the present day in Vaniville Town, a depressed X is in his room looking down at the floor. is gliding in her suit with her Fletchy over and lands on the roof of X's house, right in front of the window in his room. Shouting to him that it's morning already Trevor hopes she won't get angry again. Overhearing that, , who was passing by with , adds that she always does and today is not going to be any different, which makes Y angry. Back in X's window, Y takes out a Poké Puff and tells X that he has to see this. She then explains that this is a treat to make Pokémon more affectionate. Seeing a card being slid between the shutters, Y picks it and reads "NOT INTERESTED" on it. She then gets very angry at him and starts kicking the window. Trevor asks her to calm down, but is told by Shauna that it is no use. Tierno then asks why they are even there if they gave up on him. She answers that when they were kids, the five of them used to always be together, until X shut himself in his room. She adds that they have been trying for so long, but they got quite busy pursuing their dreams, and now, Y is the only one who is still trying to get him out everyday. Kanga then walks in hungry, because Tierno hasn't fed her anything yet. Shauna compliments Tierno for taking care of X's Pokémon. Kanga has a sad look on her face, because misses X. Tierno says that Li'l Kanga must be the saddest of them all. In another flashback, during the tournament Kanga counters every of Noivern's moves, thanks to Li'l Kanga in her pocket, who helps her mother fight. The little Pokémon and X became famous. They were able to become that strong because they understood each other so much. So, similar to X, Li'l Kanga hasn't left her mother's pouch either. Back in the present, Trevor explains that it usually takes three years for a baby Kangaskhan to grow up and leave its mother and that letting her stay in is not helping her at all. Still trying to get him out of there, Y asks him to say something, to which X replies "something", she falls on the ground, looking down. Insisting that they are doing this for him, she says that he has so much potential. X replies that he's already heard that and that he expected her to say something new. He adds that as long as he stays here, he doesn't have to deal with all the noise and the looks, no more people following him everywhere, no more paparazzi. He blames adults for making money off a kid, telling her to mind her own business. Y reminds him how much he trained for that tournament, how shining he was and that she, Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno all witnessed his glory. Telling him to ignore everyone else and be a good trainer as he really is, for his own sake and the sake of his Pokémon. X replies that he no longer cares about this. Seeing the flash of a camera, Y notices journalists on the street looking at her, angry, she glides to them. The journalists ask her if they startled her, saying that they, Alexa and her sister Viola, are from the Editorial Office. Saying that they heard of an amazing around here, they wonder if she is the one. Complimenting her , they start asking a bunch of questions about her. Y replies that they are not welcome here since she hates reporters and journalists. Then ask why and Y replies that it is because of people like them that her best friend is the way he is now. Trevor receives a Holo Caster message from the Professor Sycamore saying that the package containing items and Pokémon he sent to them should have arrived, Trevor then rushes to his house to pick it up. Opening the box, he sees three Pokémon, a , a , and a . Trevor then looks the sky, where and are fighting. Everyone that stayed at X's house are looking at the storm wondering what's going on there. Xerneas and Yveltal then attack each other and blow up an entire hill in the process. Everyone in town start running away, except for Y who is still screaming at X's window to get out and to run with them, but he stays his room with a small light coming out of his ring. Major events * attempts to get to leave his house, but to no avail. * picks up three starter Pokémon in hopes of getting X out of his house. * Xerneas and appear in Vaniville Town and begin fighting. Debuts Humans * * * * * * Viola * Professor Sycamore * Alexa Pokémon debuts * * * (Natural and Heart Trims) * * * * * * (Active Mode) * * Characters Humans * * * * * * Professor Sycamore * Viola * Alexa * Chairtarō (flashback) * Announcer (silhouette; flashback) * Townspeople Pokémon * (Kanga; 's) * (Li'l Kanga; 's) * (Fletchy; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Kitty; 's) * (Furry; 's) * (Heli; Alexa's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Adventures) * (later ) * (later ) * (later ) * (photo) * (photo) * Trivia * A snippet of this round was included in VIZ Media's sampler. * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |es_eu= |th= }} Category:Pokémon Adventures rounds de:Episode 1 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL X und Y) es:PMSXY01 fr:Chapitre 1 (Pocket Monsters Special X•Y) it:PAXY01 zh:AXY001